


the laundry (or the art of being perfect)

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Cedric wakes to find Harry out of bed. He's dressed, and doing the laundry, and fluff ensues.





	the laundry (or the art of being perfect)

The sun shines through the crack in the curtains and Cedric blinks his eyes open, squinting as he adjusts to the morning brightness. He surveys the room, frowning when he notices the empty space beside him. 

He thinks for a moment, trying to figure out where Harry would be, and if there’s something he should be up for too. His questions are answered when his husband enters the bedroom, fully dressed in a navy sweater and jeans. 

“Going anywhere, darling?” he asks slowly, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Not yet,” says Harry from his place by the laundry basket at the foot of the bed. “Got some stuff to do before I go babysit Teddy.”

“Ah.” Cedric sits up and dangles his legs over the edge of the bed. 

Harry looks up at him with a t-shirt in his hands, folding swiftly as he speaks. “You can go back to sleep, my love. It’s kind of early for a Saturday.” 

Cedric shakes his head, smiling. He crawls over to the edge of the bed, placing his hand over Harry’s, stopping his movements. 

“Why would I do that,” he murmurs, tilting his head up to peck Harry’s lips, “when I could be with you for longer?” His other hand trails up Harry’s arm, resting at the back of his neck.

Harry stands still for a few seconds, fazed. Then he blinks, and takes a step back, smirking. 

“Stop looking at me like that or I’ll have no choice but to take you back to bed,” he says, his eyes twinkling. 

Cedric pulls back and winks. “Won't you?”

Harry fights a laugh as he reaches around into the basket again, picking up the next item of clothing. “If you're going to continue being lewd, Mr Diggory, maybe you can do it after you help me finish the laundry?”

Cedric chuckles, and he does his best to hide his reddening cheeks. He gets up off the bed, and pulls on his t-shirt from the chair. He takes a breath and turns to Harry, holding out his hand. “As you wish.”

Instead of handing Cedric something from the basket (which was what he thought would happen), Harry puts his hand in Cedric’s and pulls him to his chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you,” he sighs. “I love you so much.”

Cedric tightens his arms around his husband, kissing the top of his head. “I love you too, my darling.” He feels his heart beat fast against Harry’s chest and sighs contentedly. 

They stand holding each other for quite some time, only moving when Harry mumbles, “We should probably get this finished up if I wanna be at Andy’s on time.” He untangles himself from Cedric’s embrace, turning to face the job at hand.

Cedric reaches into the basket too, asking, “Where’s she off to?”

“I think she's going to visit her sister for a few hours.” Silence passes for a few seconds before Harry says again, “Tell you what, why don't I see if I can bring Teddy back here and we can take him out for ice cream?” 

“Sounds like a plan, captain.”

Harry smiles at him, and they finish the laundry in comfortable silence. 

It’s at times like these when Cedric wishes for nothing more. He’s happy, carefree, and loved, and he knows that he’s doing better than he ever was. 

They both are

  
  



End file.
